If I Had To Describe Her In One Word
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: What the town girls see Chelsea as, and what happens next.


**If I Had To Describe Her In One Word**

"If I had to describe her in one word?" Lanna sat in a seat across from Julia, Natalie, and Sabrina. It was the girl's night out and only one person was not invited.

"Annoying. What bout you Jules?" Lanna tipped the back of the chair till she almost falls over. Nick's Dinner is jam packed with people.

"Me?" Julia blurted out as se looked up from her tabloid magazine.

"Yeah you dumb dumb." Nat grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Well, she's really a bitch. She flirts with Elliot. Ok. That's not cool."

"I know. Sometimes Mark even gets a little intimidated by her." Natalie said as she brought her ice tea to her lips.

"You guys can say that again. Denny thinks that he might have to ignore her just to get some piece and quiet. She's so loud." Lanna commented.

"What bout you Sabby?" Julia said as she cocked her head to the shy pale book worm.

"I can't really say that she did anything against me, but she does seem like she can be a bit flirty towards Vaughn. But, it's not like he likes me. I don't even thinks he sees me as person sometimes." Sabrina said as she shrunk back into her chair.

"Oh! Sabby!" Julia blurted out as she lunged for the girl, rapping her in a bear hug, "It's ok. I bet Vaughn is infatuated with you. He just doesn't show emtions well."

"I guess."

"Look Sabby, there's nothing to worry about. Chelsea is just a bitch and I bet… if we ignore her enough she'll leave the farm to Mark. Then the island can move on without her. And no one will get hurt. Cept, maybe her. But she doesn't count." Lanna placed a snaking hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Don't guess Sabby. Vaughn will love you. It'll just take some time." Julia mentioned.

A tinkle of bells rung through the large dinner. All heads turned to the farmer. Her oversized soft orange wind breaker was smirred in dirt, her long jeans had a huge grass stain on the knees, and her bandana looked like it was holding back a tornado of hair. In her hands was a small wicker basket of eggs, yams, various peppers, honey, and mushrooms.

She smiled a bright smile at the girls and walked over to them. Lanna whispered to the pack just before Chelsea could hear them, "Don't say anything unnessary. Let me and Jules take care of this bitch."

"Hi guys!" Chelsea chripped.

"Hey Chels!" Julia smiled back.

"Hey girl. What's with the basket of produce?" Lanna added on.

"Oh this? This is the left over crops from my stock and that can't be shipped, so I'm giving them to Nick to get some recipes."

"Really? That's so cool. You have to give me one if it's good!" Julia chimmed in.

"Ha! Yeah right Jules! Nice one! No." The 'no' was hard and firm cause the room to slowly come to a silent draw. Heads began to turn. Natalie coughed, breaking the stares. "Well, I got to get going! I'm expecting a phone call from my parents later this evening." Chelsea smiled and waved at the pack of girls as she crossed to the counter and handed the produce to a waiting Nick.

* * *

Chelsea stepped out of the dinner and examined the three recipes Nick gave her. Shoving them in her pant pocket, her eyes went from her hands to the dark night sky. Her mind began to wander to the things her 'friends' said about her. She could hear every word, just from her farm.

Slowly she began to walk unconditionally to the beach. It was so siren. Everything started there. When she woke up without a memory, and Taro gave her a name. He said that he always wanted a daughter with that name. Chelsea became his daughter that day when she took over the old family farm, and started aiding the depressing Sunny Island.

But, something had always been missing since that day. Eligible males were around galore. She had perfect pick of each one if she wanted, but there was always a rival. No matter what she did to befriend the girls of the island, they all saw her as a rival and hated her for it. They pushed her away. There was no denying it.

Chelsea's feet met the soft white sand of the beach. There was a small light from Denny's shack that reflected on the crystal ocean.

Her feet touched the hard wood floor of the dock. From the sky to the deep black ocean, Chelsea's eyes became fixated on the black ocean. She dropped her rucksack and kicked off her red rubbers she's had since the beginning. That was already three years ago to this day.

How could she forget the day? Was it really that important anymore. People celebrated it last year. What bout this year? Was she not important any longer? Could Mark really take her place and there would be no difference? Was she really as worthless as people said she was?

Yes.

Chelsea watched the black ocean slowly coming closer and closer to her face. Then in an instent it was surronding her. She couldn't see right left or anything. The light from the moon slowly began to diminish. Did it really matter? No. Mark could take over.

Chelsea closed her eyes and felt a small smile reach her lips as she sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean.

But, when Chelsea felt the bottom of the ocean touch her back some one grabbed her leg. Who ever grabbed her jerked her further and further towards the light of the moon.

Till, when they both reached the surface Chelsea stared into his eyes. Why? Why? "Why?" Was all she could cough out. Or really all she could say, water poured from her mouth like a waterfall.

His bright sliver hair sparkled in the light of the moon as he dragged Chelsea to shore and onto the beach.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Why? Why? Why not?"

"Because! Because I'm not need here! Mark could take over that fucking farm for all anyone cared! I'm not needed anymore! They don't care if I die tonight or work on my farm tomorrow morning! Those girls that I call my friends couldn't care less about me! Sabrina might have been my friend if she wasn't infatuated with your cock! Julia is just a fucking lyier! She pretends to be your friend only to use you! Natalie hates everyone! And Lanna is just a fucking Whore! She'll sleep with half the island if you pay her enough! No one gives two shits about me!"

"I do." Chelsea coughed up another bubble of water and stared at Vaughn.

"What?" She whispered.

"I care. Chelsea, without you our island would fall to pieces. Without you those bitches wouldn't even be friends. Without you people wouldn't even know there was an island call Sunny island. Without you I wouldn't know what it was like to love."

Chelsea stared at Vaughn dumb struck. Tears began to pour down her cheeks when she coughed up the last of the water. Vaughn pulled Chelsea into a hug as she began to sob into his chest.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I- Vaughnnnnn!" Chelsea release her fists from his black button down shirt and vest and reached around to his back, pulling him closer.

"Shhhhh. It's ok Chelsea. Everything will be ok." Slowly lifting her up off the sand, the cowboy cradled the farmer in his arms as he cryed into his shoulder.

Slowly walking her back to the steep ranch at the top of the hill, the bright lights of the dinner were glowing with light and gayness. Vaughn scowled at them.

* * *

Chelsea stood at the front door of her small house. The two stood on a small porch that ran the length of the house. It's small over hang protect them from a soft drizzle that had begun to form as the two began to walk to the ranch.

Chelsea stared at her feet and shuffled them, kicking a small pebble in the process. "Well I better-"

Vaughn grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her for a quick second. He whispered a small sentence into her ear and pulling away. Tipping his hat at her, he ran out of the ranch.

Watching the cowboy, Chelsea smiled again.

"Perfect." She breathed.


End file.
